


No

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [67]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: James has opinions on Q's outfit.





	No

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 24 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'scarf' and 'Christmas candy canes' at adventdrabbles. I know I'm later than usual on this one; apologies. This week has been interesting for me and this was the culimination of it.

"No."

Q blinked at James in the mirror, hands stopped in tying his scarf. It was perfect for the day, candy cane striped. They were getting ready to go visit his family and James had just returned from packing the car.

"I'm sorry?" Q asked.

James crossed the room to stand behind him and flipped up the end of the scarf. "This. Don't."

Q frowned and finished tying it. James huffed. Q sniffed and turned around. "Why not?"

James wrinkled his nose, looking at the scarf. "It's... Loud."

Q spread his hands. "Like half my wardrobe?"

James nodded. "Precisely."

Q hummed thoughtfully and put his arms around James' neck. "I think you secretly like my wardrobe. The eccentricies--"

"I'm telling you again: no one would wear a lime green checkered shirt."

"And the colors--"

"Green and blue do not match like you seem to think they do."

Q kissed him. James was smiling as it ended. Q smirked. "You like it."

James sighed, a long suffering sound, but his face was fond on the way out of the city.


End file.
